


diamond

by ruruka



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka
Summary: light and l go to dinner together.





	diamond

He’s absolutely awed that L has kept his feet flat to the floor this long.

Behaving quite the well trained puppy dog this evening, he must say. 

Chandelier lighting and tablecloth linen, that’s all L had needed to see to press a step back and scuff the oxford toe just behind him, hands coming to his either arm then to urge him forward, no backing out despite how high end honey the atmosphere had strung- and if Light were more honest a heart, he’d admit he’s a fraction intimidated by the ornateness himself. But if he’s come this far, where no one else could _ever_ , with L caught in his hands dressed to the...eights (the tie may be clip on but the slacks are ironed crisp), then there's no going back. They’ve made it after an hour’s waste in convincing, poking prodding to tug him by the wrists off the bed and into the golden evening cold. They’re here, even if L had only agreed on the promise of drinks and cake. They’re here.

Light glances across the table. The like of his life, in his borrowed blazer and belt and buttons, chocolate on the corner of a lip as his fork dips across the plate for more. It’d been advertised on the menu as a delight to share. Light hadn’t breathed a lick of chocolate since their waiter set it down.

But it’s okay, because they’re here, and the dance of that same stranger through his thoughts has spurred him here to place the check on the table, just exactly between them both for the sake of no assumptions. Another glance across the table. L’s too busied inhaling the last drips of cake to even notice a change in tempo.

“Don’t get any chocolate on my blazer,” warns the half strangled humor in Light’s voice as he leans to snatch the check from between them. It sets down in an open lay, reaching to the hip of his pants; leather folds out within fine fingertips, dipping inside whilst for the first time eyes flick toward the folded listing beneath.

It’s just so filthy of a gentleman to prattle, but with no concern Light takes to a gag.

“Is...something wrong?” Fork tongs muffle his voice. Just _faintly_ can Light even touch his gaze to him.

“I…” And his head shakes, jaw pulled tighter, fingers flirting desperately through every last crevice of his wallet. Several banknotes meet the table. He searches still through.

Metal sets to porcelain, though never a hint up to it. Not so, even farther, until he’s jarred out haughty by a slip of the check binding out into high pinched fingers.

Shame clenches Light from ankles to throat. It’s hot. L’s voice never raises inflection, left, nor right. “How much do you have on you?”

“Ah…” As low as he can speak within this dark surrounding air, he turns. “Just about six thousand yen. I have no idea how our total could’ve come to over _ninety two hundred…”_ Every syllable is a burning whip across his flesh. Far be it ever from him to be wrong, though fabricated candor will spell no good in this corner.

The check places back down to allow their gazes match. “Yes, that’s quite the miscalculation on your part. This place is _awfully_ bourgeoisie.”

Light’s eyes are rolling the simmer of humiliation quiet. “Thank you for the hindsight. Just let me have your card, I’ll pay you back when we get home.”

“I would,” L murmurs back, a finger pressing idly between lip and teeth, “if I’d brought it.”

Gawking patters back, green felt momentum across a court.

“You didn’t bring anything?”

“Watari handles my finances, mostly,” L says in such disinterest he could just about be throttled scarlet.

There’s panic in the base of his throat. But- he can relax, he _will,_ placed there like a porcelain doll with his groomed hair and pressed suit to adhere to the dresscode here, and the presence of such alone should have clued Light in to think a slice of cake should cost half his life- _but,_ he’ll focus, gripping the fabric of his thighs as he thinks over the options before him. Leaving with the tab unpaid would come no sooner than his own death, he believes for certain. Finding a boyfriend with social standards enough to bring his wallet with him when he leaves the house, yes, it crosses his mind but can only be interrupted by the very same uncouth gentleman offering the silk of his own voice out.

“It’s alright,” quirks him a fresh curious mint. “I’ll take care of it.”

The silverware flickers as L leans on the table to shift himself. Light has half the mind to grip his wrist before he can wander off and pick a fist fight, yet the chance passes him by to instead be plastered by the dirtiest wash of shock to color him when L moves to kneel his clean slacks against the restaurant ground before him.

“What the hell are you-?”

“Yagami Light,” drops from L’s mouth, but it isn’t his voice, his tone- it’s thieved from a braver tongue, someone who’s got volume pressed high over the murmuring ambiance, who’s no fear for flavor so bold as to reach out and grasp the limp weight of Light’s hand. “I’ve been in love with you from the moment we met. You take my breath away every time I hear your voice, or see that beautiful smile.” L doesn’t flinch his eyes away for a second. Light’s molars break against each other. “I love everything you are with everything I am. That’s why...after a lot of thought, I’ve decided it’s time I ask you an important question.”

The inside of his jacket is reached for. An empty hand withdraws, yet it feigns the motion of proffering out the curl of a ring box regardless.

“Light, will you marry me?”

Silence pervades every hollow twist of him. He does not have the time to alter how caliginous his expression has set, only shifts the pupils this way, that, to survey every last nose pointed their way, every last breath bated, every last heart soft.

His eyes flick back to L. The bastard’s smirking up at him.

“...Yes,” Light replies, at breathless last, and no other patron cares evidently for the distaste curled beneath his voice. At least, their applause hasn’t seemed to mind.

It showers over L’s shoulders as he stands back righted, cupping Light’s jaw in either hand to press forward their mouths, dark and humid, just a second enough for show. When Light’s alleviated, his vision rattles onward to the sweep of their waiter plucking the check up from the table.

“Congratulations, gentlemen,” he coos to them, and in the carmine of his ludic smile, “Your meal is on us tonight. Enjoy!”

Light doesn’t meet his eye fore he’s gone off toward the back, doesn’t meet any glance until attentions have faded to their high society norms again, quiet chatter and glass chime music overhead returned to rightful slots. Swallowing back the burn of either cheekbone, Light whisks a look upward to where L is looming above him, hair in untouched bedhead black, lapels skewed, expression the thinnest hint of _stupid_ underneath his placid cover.

“Ready to go?” brings Light to his feet, though the hand offered outward is spurned for a push forward to kiss the chilled autumn air. Wonders work it against his burning skin.

The car doors clip shut in laggard tandem. L is quick to leave the horrible tight dress shoes to the upholstery floor to rest his feet up above the glove box, though Light can press only his gaze forward past the windshield fog. He’s crimped at each corner. His hands clench around the wheel.

If anything in this life could drench him more mortified, he would never like to be the poor idiot who knows of it.

With the parking lot light dancing, stars offering all they have, Light shifts a glance to the left. L’s curled up against the passenger seat with a thumbnail in his mouth. His hands grip tighter, heat searing harsher.

In a fit, one that’s been brewing since the first kneel and lilt, he throws a hand outward to grasp the length of his _stupid stupid_ clip on tie, tugging him in a choke forward to meet their lips at the center. Light controls every moment of their connection, tongue coasting to cross the other’s, moaning, lifting hands to yank the tuck away from L’s waist and feel him up beneath his shirt. All the while, composure gains enough in L to cast his own hands forward and pluck the harpstrings of Light’s desire, and they’re making out like teenagers beneath the subtle light of a parking lot spot, every touch begging a million to chase.

L. Absolutely the biggest idiot he’s ever met.

Somewhere he cannot wait for the night that models this one in truth.


End file.
